


well, that's new

by scoopydoo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, hopper!reader, robin buckley imagine, robin buckley reader insert, stranger things imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoopydoo/pseuds/scoopydoo
Summary: Hopper is amused as you get ready for your first official date to come pick you up. Hop is shocked to find Robin at the door. Set after s3 but Hop is still alive and perfect in Hawkins.





	well, that's new

“Dad! Have you seen my shirt anywhere?” you called as you stormed out of your bedroom.

“So, it’s finally happening, huh?” your dad asked as he watched you run around the small cabin like a chicken without its head. You were frantically looking for your favorite shirt which seemed to have vanished into thin air and he was watching you from his recliner chair, mildly amused. “Y/N’s first date.” You rolled your eyes. 

“You haven’t seen it, have you?” you asked, deciding to ignore his comments. You were stressed out enough as it was. Your date would be there in twenty minutes to take you out to dinner and you still had nothing to wear and you hadn’t even brushed your hair yet. Your dad yelled a ‘no’ over his shoulder as you ran into El’s room to check there. After a second you came bounding out to check your room once again. “Aren’t you the police chief? Put out an APB!” 

“I love having teenagers,” Hopper muttered before hauling himself out of his chair and following you to your room. Once he reached the doorway he found you digging through your closet. “Lot of fuss over a shirt,” he mused. You simply scoffed. “So, where you two going?” he asked, dad voice kicking in, and you could tell this was just the beginning. Having Chief Hopper as a father meant he’d always needed all the information before you ever went anywhere. You couldn’t blame the guy, though. After your sister, Sarah, passed away, you were lucky your dad ever let you leave the house. Especially after finding El and the town getting mixed in with the Upside Down. 

“We’re just going to the diner, dad. Probably the arcade after or a movie?” you spoke absently, still trying to find that goddamn shirt. Hopper watched you as you finally wrestled what you were looking for out of the closet with a triumphant cry. 

“I’ll call off the squad,” he said sarcastically over your ‘apb’ comment, which earned him another eyeroll. 

“Thanks for all the help.” 

“When’re they getting here?” Hopper asked and you glanced around the room before locating the alarm clock on your nightstand. 

“Ohmygod, in like five minutes! Dad, get out, I need to change!” you cried, pushing Hopper back out the door before closing it hurriedly. Hopper winced a little at the door slamming in his face and he let out a sigh, planning his best ‘dad routine’ for your date. You still hadn’t told him who was picking you up, but Hopper was dying to know. You’d been asked out by enough yahoos in town, but you never said yes to any of them, not even that Harrington dummy all the girls were obsessed with. 

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door and Hopper shot up out of his chair, making his way quickly to the door and opening it before you could even react. He blinked in surprise at the girl standing in front of him. He knew her, Robin, from the recent battle against evil at Starcourt. She stood there nervously, fidgeting with the bracelet around her wrist. “Hey, Chief,” she greeted him with an anxious smile and Hopper smiled back a little. 

“Hey, Robin. What’re you doing here?” he asked, wondering if she knew you were about to leave for a date. He’d seen movies were teen girls would meet up to help each other get ready, but Robin was a little late for that. “Y/N could’ve used you a few minutes ago. She’d been running around like a loon.” Robin’s cheeks grew red and she opened her mouth to respond when you swung open your bedroom door and ran to the front door, pushing past your dad to stand outside next to Robin. 

“Jesus, dad, could you be any more embarrassing?” you asked and grabbed Robin’s hand, confusing Hopper completely. “C’mon, Rob, let’s go before he starts grilling you with his dad interrogations.” You pulled Robin’s hand as you walked down the driveway toward the car parked along the street. 

“I’ll have her home by midnight,” Robin called back to where a dazed Hopper still stood in the door. Hopper watched as the two of you climbed in and drove off. 

“Well, that’s new.”


End file.
